BRUK2: Section 12
by James Self
Summary: It's been three years since the UK adopted the Battle Royale Program. Now the Students at Sandhill Secondary School are about to face the game. But there has been a few changes.......
1. Prologue

Friday, 21st July, 2006, Front page of The Daily Mirror Newspaper.

"IS THIS PROOF OF A BROKEN CULTURE?"

"Late last night, the first trickles of information came in, the first reports that the UK's first battle royale came to a close. Included in these reports was the information that 43 students from St Augustine's Of Canterbury School have died, and that only one student has survived, 16 year old Lucy Hather. The rest of the students have been reported to have killed each other, in a horrible display of teenage violence. (See pages 3 & 4 for details)

The program was introduced as a solution to the myriad of problems that plague modern Britain. The government quickly passed the law allowing it following the incredible results in Japan and the US. In the US alone, the total amount of crimes committed by under 20's has reduced by almost 60%, In Japan, where the program has been running since 1998, the percentage of crimes committed by under 20's is a mere 9%. The law was suggested in the House of Commons only nine months ago, by an up and coming MP for the labour party, Harold Saxon. Within two months-: More on pages, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 & 7.

Three Years Later

The carer slowly walked down the plain white corridor, passing door after door, all identical. He moved at a brisk pace, and carried in his hands a tray of tablets, and a cup filled with watered down orange juice. The man finally reached the door he was heading to. He paused for a moment, and looked inside the room, through the mesh protected window which was at his eye level. Inside was a sparse, empty room, with only a bed, a bedside table, and a desk and chair. There was clutter over the desk, paper with scribbles and sketches. On the bed lay a man, staring up at the ceiling, His hair was untidy and unwashed, he had a few days stubble growth on his face, and his clothes were creased. The opened the room, and stepped in, the man on the bed looked up.

"What now?" He asked, surprisingly quietly, and then he dropped his head back onto the bed.

"Come on now, Neil, you've got to take your dose, you know this." The carer placed the cup of juice and the tablets on the bedside table. Neil didn't even move his head.

"What's the point; they won't make me feel any better. They're bullshit" The carer leaned against the desk, and smiled.

"Come on, don't get like this. I've been told to get you to take them. And you know you'll only feel worse if you don't take them." Neil sat up from the bed, leaning on his elbows behind him, and he looked at the carer for a moment.

"Fine. I'll do it." Neil swung his legs around and sat fully upright. He quickly took two tablets out of the tray and quickly swallowed them without using the juice.

"Not a fan of the juice?" The carer smiled, Neil shook his head.

"No, tastes like plastic." The carer leaned over and picked up the tray.

"Might as well have it, dinners not for another couple of hours." Neil grunted, and down the contents of the cup in one. He handed it to the carer, and then he swung his legs back onto the bed, and resumed staring at the ceiling. The carer moved to the door, and then left. Neil stared at the ceiling for some time. Then, he felt woozy, and quite sleepy. The last thought before he passed out was that he hated drowsy medication.


	2. Zero Hour 36 Students Remaining

It was the cold that woke John Ellis up. Slowly regaining his senses, John opened his eyes. Above him was a cracked and peeling roof, once a brilliant white, now approaching a dirty grey. John's mind froze in confusion. The last he could remember, he was in the Travelodge with Martin. They both had been sitting watching TV, and then nothing. John groggily lifted himself up into a sitting position, and looked around. The room he was in was cluttered and filled with chairs and tables. There was one door to the front of the room, and a large window to the right of him that beamed in light from the full moon. Then John saw that all around him was the rest of his class, sprawled over the floor, propped up on chairs and slumped over desks. They were all asleep. John's mind struggled to see the reasoning behind it all. Slowly getting to his unsteady feet, John turned around. At the back of the room, placed against the wall were three guys and three girls that he had never seen before. They weren't wearing their own clothes like the rest of the students either. Instead they had dark grey shirts and matching trousers, and combat boots. They were also out cold. Above the breast pocket of the shirts were names, printed onto the cloth. Williams, Sands, West, Neville, Jones and Baker.

John turned around, and scanned the sea of people. He quickly found the person he was looking for, slumped over a nearby desk. John leaned over, and gently shook her.

"Sam. Come on....Sammy! Wake up. Come on you need to wake up." John shook and shouted, but she didn't seem to respond at all. Moving her hair to one side, he saw a slim collar around her neck. Warning bells went off in his mind, but he still couldn't figure out what was going on. His head felt slow and groggy. John shook Samantha again. He kept trying, raising the tone of his voice. "Come on Sammy, wake up! Pleas-"

"Can you give it a break? She'll wake up in her own time." A slightly angry voice spoke behind John, and he turned. Leaning against the right wall of the room was Bernard Croshaw, his unkempt matted hair sticking out in slight tufts. His eyes scanned John. One hand fiddled with the collar on his neck. He had a sour look on his face.

"But we gotta get everyone awake; we gotta get out of here!" John raised his voice. Bernard looked down at his legs and gently shook his head.

"No getting out of this one. Haven't you figured it out?" Bernard pointed to the collar around his neck. "We're in the program." John staggered as if he had been hit. Of course. The room, the collars, the trip. John leaned back on the table, next to Samantha. He had read the papers, he had watched the news, and he had read the stories of what happened, of course he had. But he never believed it would, or could happen to him. John felt the bile rise up in his stomach.

"I think I am gonna chuck..." John gasped before leaning to the side and throwing up his last meal.

After he had finished, john stood up again. Several more people were awake now, and they were all looking around in the same confused manner that he had awoken in. Then there was a loud clunk at the front of the room, and everyone turned to look at the door, which was now slowly opening. There were two soldiers, fully equipped and clutching rifles. In-between the two soldiers stood a third man. He stepped slowly and confidently into the room, and looked at all the students. Behind him, several more soldiers brought in a large television on a stand, and rolled it to the side of the room and started setting it up. In the corridor, past the door, were several racks full of plain, dark green packs. The man in the plain black suit smiled at them.

"Hello. My name is Mr Worth, and I am the administrator here."Now I am sure you all know what is happening-"

"We're part of the fucking program!" Rachel Moore shouted at Mr Worth.

"Yes, Indeed." He seemed the brush the shout off. "That saves us a lot of time, as I don't have to go through the ghastly introduction speech." He turned to the television. "Now they have made a short video for you to watch, which will explain everything. I really suggest you listen, as you lives quite literally depend on it. "He leaned over, and pressed a button on the front of the television, and the video started. There was an outline of an island, and then a grid appeared over it.

"You are currently on Section 12. The Island you are currently on is just over ten miles across, and 8 miles long." The voice from the video was a woman's, and it spoke in calm and slightly unnerving manner. "There are over twelve navy ships surrounding the island." Twelve navy boats appeared in the area around the island. The screen then changed to a rotating image of their collar. "The collars around your neck are an enhanced design on previous acts. The collars are thinner, and contain liquid explosives "The image froze, and the side of the collar slid away, exposing the innards."When the collar receives the activation signal, it mixes the two chemicals together, causing it to detonate" The liquids in the collar mixed together, and then explosions when around inside of the collar, "These collars are one hundred per self tamperproof, and permanent." Mr Worth leaned forward and presses the pause button. He turned to the class.

"What this video isn't going to tell you are that unlike the old design, which merely cut off the blood and oxygen to the brain, these new collars will pretty much blow you head to peaces. So if you want open casket funerals, pay attention. "Mr Worth let out a small grin and pressed resume. The video returned to the map of the island.

"Every six hours, grid squares will be broadcast over the island. These grid squares will be given with a time. At those times, the grids will become off limits, and any active collars inside will be automatically detonated. "The squares flashed red in random patterns" Then the film cut to a picture of a plain, dark green pack. The picture of the pack moved to one side, and a list of items began to scroll down the screen.

"Inside your issued packs will be many items to help you in the program. There will be food, water, a compass, a torch, a map and marker pen, and your weapon. The weapons are issued at random, and range from small knives, to fully automatic sub-machine guns. "The pack and its contents disappeared, and the map returned. There was a timer running above it, counting down from 72 hours. "The time limit for this game is three days. If more than one collar remains active after the time expires.... "The timer ran out, and every grid square flashed and turned red "Every grid will be automatically activated, and all students will be killed." Mr Worth once again leaned over and pressed the stop button.

"Well, that seems to cover all the basics you need to know." He clapped his hands together. "So, any questions?" A shaking hand was raised from the group.

"Yes........." He paused, seemingly trying to remember. "...What's your name again?"

"Uh.....David, David Webb." The small student in the wire framed glasses seemed to struggle to even get out his name.

"Ok, Davey, what's the question?" Mr Worth seemed to be staring directly at Henry, which made him stutter and shake even more. David pointed towards the six people sitting at the back of the room.

"Who are they?.....I mean, n-n-none of know them....What are they doing-" David was cut off by a loud voice. The voice belonged to James Bedford, a muscular figure wearing only a sleeveless sport top in the middle of the room.

"So who are they? Criminals? Is that it? You cunts put criminals in with us for your sick pleasure?" James spoke, his anger already quite visible as he clenched his fists and ground his teeth. Mr Worth stuck up his hand.

"Firstly, did no-one ever teach you to let a person finish James?" Mr Worth said, shaking his head slightly. "I can swear to you they aren't from prison, and they are not criminals. Neither did they sign up for fun. They are just as scared and confused as you. Now as for whom they are, I simply suggest that you talk to them and find out. "Mr Worth watched as the students eyes darted between him and the six people sitting at the back."Anymore questions before we get started?" A hand shot straight up. "Yes?" Mr Worth looked at the slightly podgy student before him who had a distinct fringe.

"So.....why us?" Kelly Andrews shuffled on one foot to the other as he spoke.

"Complete pot luck, I am afraid. You lot were one of over fifty thousand, all of which were going through year eleven. It was picked at random. "Kelly remained standing.

"And the others. The ones not part of our school?" Mr Worth shrugged.

"They were less unlucky. They were chosen for this. "He looked around."Any more questions." There was none. "Good, then let's start." He pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket, and flattening it out, he held it up. "Now I'll call your names out, you grab your packs, and head out of the door. It's a straight corridor. "He looked around at the terrified faces."Oh, and don't forget your backpacks and whatever." The room slowly came alive as people quickly found their belongings and then sat back down or stood, clutching their possessions.

"Boy#1 Kelly Andrews" Kelly quickly moved forward, taking a pack from the rack in the corridor and then leaving at breakneck speed. Kelly was terrified. He had only transferred into this school a month ago for his exams. He hardly knew anyone in the class, and he knew that they wouldn't be very trusting of him.

"Girl#1 Kate Atkin" Kate moved towards the corridor, struggling as she lifted a heavy pack from the rack, and then jogging out. She knew she had to get far away from the starting point, no matter how much she wanted to wait for her friends. She took off running down the track that led away from the building.

"Boy#2 Christopher Baker" Chris slowly got up from his position at the rear of the class, and running down the corridor, grabbed a pack and left. Chris was confused. Chris had a condition that made him see things. See things that weren't really there. His medication helped him fight it, but he didn't have it now. He didn't have anything.

"Girl#2 Tara Bailey" Tara moved quickly into the corridor and picked up one of the packs with a look of sheer disgust on her face. Tara couldn't believe this was happening to her. She was the hottest girl in the year! There was no way she was going to be crawling around in mud and rain. She took off running as fast as she could down the road away from the building.

"Boy#3 James Bedford" James swagger to the rack and picked up a pack. Slinging it over his shoulder, he quickly ran across the open and positioned himself in the prime position to see everyone exit. James wasn't stupid. There was only one way out of these games. He had seen it on the news. He had no intention of being killed by those losers, those cunts. No way. James knew his mates would be thinking the same thing.

"Girl#3 Victoria Brown" Victoria started to run for the hallway and tripped half way there, sliding across the rough concrete floor. Grabbing a pack, she sprinted out. Victoria couldn't believe what was going on. She just wanted to go home, back to her parents. Her daddy had said that this would never happen to her, why did he lie?

"Boy#4 Henry Bishop" Clutching his backpack strap, Henry grabbed the pack and ran out into the open. He was torn between waiting for his friends and running. Henry wasn't stupid, and he took off running through the trees. He needed to find somewhere to hide, somewhere to think.

"Girl#4 Jo Cannings" Jo stood frozen for a moment, before running out, barely slowing down to pick a pack up. Jo was terrified. How could this be happening to her? She didn't even understand why they had this stupid act. It was nothing to do with her.

"Boy#5 Bernard Croshaw" Bernard hurriedly grabbed his messenger back, and walked to the rack, picking up a back, he briskly walked out. This was just his fucking luck. Bernard didn't particularly like anyone in the class, but he wasn't going to kill them because of some twisted bastard in government.

"Girl#5 Lynsey Edwards" Lynsey grabbed her pack and sped out of the building. Well wasn't this just wizard. She had only joined the school two years ago, and she hardly knew anyone outside of her group of friends. Somehow, Lynsey knew that the rest of the class probably won't be so welcoming.

"Boy#6 John Ellis" John slipped a piece of paper to Samantha Stewart, then took his pack and then run. His head was still struggling with the situation. John knew that he had to run as fast as he could. He did not want to be around when the rest of those people at the back of the class got out.

"Girl#6 Jill Fisher" Jill hugged her boyfriend Steven Peters goodbye, and after grabbing her pack, ran for her life. Jill was terrified. She had only went on this stupid trip because Steven had begged her to, told her that it would "fun". She took off into the night, hoping to avoid everyone.

"Boy#7 Nigel Fullwell" He clutched his backpack in his stubby arms, and struggled to pick up the pack. He burst outside. Nigel was terrified. He was picked on and bullied enough in school; god knows what was going to happen now. He took off down the path, wheezing as he ran.

"Girl#7 Lucy Fong" She nervously stepped forward, brushing her hair back off her face. She slowly picked up the pack and stepped out into the cool, clear night. Lucy knew she was in trouble. She had moved from Canada only three months ago, and she didn't know anyone in the class. Some of the guys had already started shouting abuse at her. She shuddered to think what they would be like now.

"Boy#8 Tom Griffin" Tom grabbed his large satchel and sprinted for the corridor, grabbing his pack without slowing down; he burst outside and kept running. Tom was furious, furious at the nut jobs that ran this game, and furious at the country for allowing it.

"Girl#8 Katie Gibbs" Katie hugged the last two of her friends in the room, Sarah Wood and Samantha Stewart, and then hoisted the heavy pack from the pile and took off running. Katie was scared. She had heard stories about the program. Stories about guys chasing down girls like animals. Katie just wanted to find somewhere to hide.

"Boy#9 Michael Nesson" Mike walked to the corridor with a swagger, and casually picked up his pack. Mike knew that he was in deep trouble. There was only one way out of these games. When he heard James call him from behind a thick hedge, Michael knew that he might not be the only one considering playing.

"Girl#9 Davina Jackson" She quickly moved to the corridor, unable to look back at the terrified faces behind her. Grabbing her pack, she took off down the street. She heard James call her name, but Davina kept running. All the bets were off now, and friendship didn't mean anything. Davina knew she was on her own.

"Boy#10 Graham Pace" Graham kissed his girlfriend one last time and bounded into the corridor, picking up the pack in one smooth motion and running outside. He took off running. Graham was more worried about his girlfriend than himself. He had told her to meet him at the northernmost point of the island. He could only hope she made it.

"Girl#10 Emily Jones" Emily stood up from the back of the class and moved forward, the students making way for her as if she was a plague carrier. She took her pack and stepped out into the cold night. Emily was scared. She saw the way everyone stared at her, as if she was a killer or something. She took off running down the path, her heavy boots thudding as she ran.

"Boy#11 Steven Peters" Steven rushed out, grabbing a pack from the pile and bounding out into the freezing night air. He looked around, but his girlfriend was no-where to be seen. He took off down the road, hoping to catch up with her. It was his fault she was here. It was his entire bloody fault.

"Girl#11 Juliette Owen" Juliet pushed her wire framed glasses up her nose as she hurried across the room, taking a pack and running to the open door at the end of the corridor. She was scared. Juliette knew she wasn't the most popular girl, and hanging around with the geeks didn't help. She only hoped that she didn't run into the psycho chavs.

"Boy#12 Peter Smith" Peter grabbed his large duffle back and scurried towards the door, picking up a pack as he went. When he reached the outside, he froze for a moment. What was his plan? Then he heard James call from behind a thick, dense hedge in front of him. He quickly moved behind it, and saw James and Mike squatting there, eyes focused on the exit to the decrepit old building.

"Girl#12 Penny Metcalfe" Penny grabbed her pack and ran. There were quite a few people that didn't like her. She had only moved to the school a year ago, and the girls had taken a dislike to her. Penny thought she heard voices, and fearing the worst, ran as fast as she could down the road.

"Boy#13 Martin Steel" Martin climbed off the table he was sitting on and grabbed a pack, sprinting straight forward, out into the night. Martin knew that he needed to get as far away from the starting point as possible, and he planned to run until he collapsed.

"Girl#13 Rachel Moore" Rachel got up, and with a cocky swagger, picked up her pack. Stepping outside, she heard James call her. She found him, Mike and Peter all behind a large hedge. She stared at them.

"Where's Davina?" James shook his head.

"Fuck knows, she took off. We called out, but she just legged it. Only one left is Ben now." James said, the chewing gum in his mouth rolling around as he spoke.

"Boy#14 Ben Taylor" Grabbed his sports bag and sprinted out of the room, grabbing his pack and throwing it over his shoulder. Ben knew that the only way was to play, and he planned on embracing that .As soon as he stepped out, he heard James calling him. Behind a hedge were the rest of his mates. He quickly crouched down beside them.

"So, what you waiting for then?" He said, already opening his pack. James shook his head.

"We haven't got any real weapons. I got handcuffs, Mike got a first aid kit, and Rachel got one of those fucking meat tenderisers." James spat his gum out. "Fuckers gave us joke weapons." Ben felt in his pack a cold, hard, heavy object, and pulled it up. In the light of the moonlight he saw what it was, and a grin crossed his face. It was a small, black pistol, with an ammo magazine that was extended way past the end of the gun. He felt around in the pack and found three more magazines, and a box of what he presumed to be bullets. He showed it to the others, and smiles went across their faces.

"Girl#14 Laura Neville" She stood up from the wall and walked to the corridor, watching as every students eyes were on her. She clumsily picked up her pack and stepped outside. She knew this was going to happen. She knew it. They really had been after her.

"Boy#15 Alex Varley" Alex ran to the door, and grabbed his pack. Then he sprinted straight out of the bunker and into the trees. He heard someone shout "STOP" and that made him run even faster, his heart racing and lungs burning. Alex didn't know much, but he knew he needed to get away, now.

"Girl#15 Samantha Stewart" Samantha quickly picked up the bag and jogged towards the exit. John had slipped her a note, and she hadn't had a chance to read it yet. She hoped it wasn't what she was thinking it could be. Stepping out into the cold night, she saw James Bedford standing right before her. Samantha wanted to run, but she was too scared. James started to move towards her, reaching inside his pocket for something. Samantha finally acted, and ran to her left, quickly hitting the tree line which was only four or five steps away, and slipping into the darkness.

"Boy#16 David Webb" David slipped on his backpack, and then after picking up his pack and throwing the packs strap over his shoulder, he stepped outside. He was immediately greeted by a gun, which was being held by Ben Taylor. Ben's face was contorted with anger.

"Get down on you fuckin knees, you cunt. Now!" Ben barked at David, who immediately dropped to his knees. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears. Ben stood over him, the gun millimetres from David's forehead.

"Please, please don't....." David begged, the tears already welling up in his eyes.

"Give me your fuckin pack." David began to slide the pack off his shoulder, as the first tear streaked down his face.

"Girl#16 Maria Sands" Maria slowly got up from her crouched position at the back of the room, and walked across the room, picking up a pack with one arm. She bounded towards the exit. As she ran out, Ben saw her, twisting his head and pointing the gun towards her. Before he could get a good shot at her, however, Maria slammed into him, knocking him backwards. He lost his grip on the gun, and staggered back a few steps. Maria then swung her heavy combat boots into his crotch, sending him keeling over to the ground, groaning. Maria turned to face David and shouted.

"RUN!" David scrambled to his feet, and followed Maria, who was already well ahead of him, into the trees.

"Boy#17Daniel West" Daniel grabbed his pack and headed quickly for the exit. He had heard about the program, everyone had, but he thought he had avoided it. Now here he was, wearing what looked like prison outfits. Great. Stepping outside, he saw several of the students in the middle of the road. He stared at them, and they stared at him. Taking his chance, Daniel sprinted off into the woods.

"Girl#17Laura Weir" Laura looked at the other two remaining people, grabbed a pack from the near empty rack, and sprinted out, heading straight for the trees. She had to catch up with Graham.

Boy#18Neil Williams" Neil slowly got up, and grabbing the second to last pack, walked outside. It was cold and dark. And quiet. He quickly moved towards the tree line, and disappeared into the dark. Neil felt like shit, and he just wanted to find somewhere to hole up.

Girl#18Sarah Wood" Sarah carefully picked up the last pack, and jogged outside. There was no-one there. She wished that she hadn't been the last, her friends were long gone by now. Scared and alone, Sarah started to walk down the roads that lead away from the building.

GAME START ======= 36 Contestants remaining =========


	3. First Hour 36 Contestants Remaining

===First Hour 36 Contestants Remaining ================

So, who the fuck are you?" Boy#16 David Webb's voice was still uneasy as he talked to the slim blonde girl standing before him. They had just run away from the starting building, and now, after almost ten minutes solid running, had finally stopped. David's heart was racing in his chest, and he struggled to breathe. He hadn't run so far and so fast in a long, long time. Across from him, Girl#16 Maria Sands stood, leaning against a tree with one arm behind her, the other firmly tucked inside her pocket. David dropped his pack to the ground, and sat down. She looked over at him.

"I'm....." Maria seemed to pause, looking him up and down, her eyes seemingly boring through him. "I'm Maria." She turned around and dropped her pack to her feet, then crouched down beside it. All the while her eyes were trained on David. She started to look through her pack quickly, with a sense of purpose. After a few moments, she lifted up a hand grenade.

"Holy shit, that what I think it is?" David spoke quietly. He couldn't believe what she was holding up. Maria looked at it for a moment, and then chucked it back into the pack. Then she looked back up at David. He felt her eyes right on him.

"Check yours. " She said, already rummaging through the pack for something else. David looked down at his pack, and clumsily undid the zip. Inside the pack were a couple of bottles of water, the map, some tins with no labels, and then a small wooden handle. David clutched the handle and pulled it up towards him, revealing the small axe on the end of it. He lifted it up and showed it to Maria, who was now holding her map.

"What should I do with it?" David asked. Maria's head jolted up and she looked at the axe. After a moment or two, she just shrugged, and returned to staring at the map. David clasped the handle, and pushed it into the belt of his jeans. Maria looked up at him, her blonde hair covering most of the right side of her face. "So who are you?" David spoke in barely a whisper. She lowered the map she was reading, and looked at him.

"Look. I remember being in bed, then I woke up here." She shook her head. "I didn't know any of the others I was with. Probably just some sick idea to encourage us to distrust each other." She looked down at her clothes. "And I'd probably be scared of someone wearing this too." Maria stood up, and looked at him. He looked up at her.

"So what's the plan?" David spoke, and before he could even finish his sentence she had a small smile on her face. Maria shook her head again, her fringe moving back and forth slightly against her face.

"There is no plan. And don't take this the wrong way, but I am not staying with you. You've heard the stories, best way is alone" David was crestfallen. Admittedly he didn't have a clue that she was, but it was still better than being alone, wasn't it?

"What about me? What am I gonna fucking do? You saw it; the fucking nut cases are playing the game." Maria thought for a moment, and then crouched down in front of David, so they were face to face. David found it hard to look her in the eyes.

"Find somewhere to hide, at least till the day. It should be less dangerous during the day. The map says there is a caravan site not too far from here. "She stood back up. David sat there, gawking at her. How did she act so calm, so clear? David was struggling to keep his emotions under check. He felt like he was going to throw up or cry any moment. Maria however, seemed a picture of calm.

"Who are you?" David exclaimed at Maria. She stared at him with her green eyes. He could see a deep sadness.

"I....I am a patient, well a resident, of a psychiatric home. And I am guessing that the others with me have the same story....Now I don't know who they are, or what's wrong with them." Her eyes dropped down, and for a moment, David thought that he saw the real Maria, scared, lonely and upset. Then her eyes flicked back up to meet his, and the outer shell was back up. "Well...goodbye" Maria turned and slowly walked away, and in a few moments, blended into the darkness. David sat there for a while. Maria seemed normal, fine even. What about the other five? How bad could they be?

Boy#13Martin Steel was close to collapsing. He had been running for almost twenty minutes, powered by terror of what was behind him. He sped through the forest, jumping over roots and avoiding leaves and hedges. He already had several scratches on his face and arms from the sharp tree branches, and his normally well combed hair was getting more and more bedraggled as he ran. Martin's lungs felt like they were on fire, and his thighs ached, but he was too scared to stop. He burst his way through a hedge, and came sliding to a stop. He had run out onto a field, which was filled with caravans and mobile homes. The grass under his feet was very short. In the middle of the field, winding its way past the caravans was a small gravel road. The whole thing was well lit with the light of the full moon beaming down. Martin stood in bewilderment, his chest rapidly rising and falling as he gasped for breath. It looked like some sort of camp site. He unzipped his pack, and pulled out the map. His laboured breathing causing his hand to shake. He checked the map, and sure enough, there it was. In the grid south of the starting point, a small square filled with smaller black squares, all under a label declaring it to be "Skelton Campsite" Martin shook his head and put the map away. He thought they were on some sort of deserted island, just trees and rocks and mud. He didn't expect there to be campsites and roads. They had never mentioned buildings in the news. Martin slowly moved towards a small caravan in the middle of the site, it was the kind that could be towed by a normal, everyday car. He tried the door. To his surprise, it opened, and Martin looked inside. There was a kitchen bit, with the toilet opposite, and at the front was a fold away table and two sofas, which Martin concluded, must fold into beds. He stepped inside, and closed the door. It was very dark, and Martin fumbled in his pocket for the torchlight. Flicking it on, he locked the door behind him, before moving over to the front of the caravan. He pulled the thick curtains closed before sitting down, placing the torch down on the table so that it pointed at the rear of the caravan, providing him with enough light to see. Martin looked around. He knew he was taking a risk by stopping near to the starting building, but this was a genuine piece of luck. It was warm and dry, and it was a proper bed. He told himself that he would only stay till the morning.

Martin then lifted up his pack onto the sofa, and began unpacking it onto the table. There was three large bottles of water, several tins; all with the ring pull on the top, and lacking labels. There was the map, which had the compass and a marker pen inside its clear bag. And finally, reaching to the bottom of his pack, Martin found his weapon. It was cold and heavy, very heavy. Martin had to use both hands to lift it up and out of the bag, and place it on the table. It was a gun, but unlike any gun he had seen. It had the normal end of the gun, and in the middle was a large, drum-like circle. Then another handle, and then the short barrel. Martin stared at it for a moment, and then felt around in the pack. He pulled out two boxes, filled with shotgun shells. He then felt around in the pack to see if he had forgotten anything. He felt a slim, booklet move past his fingers, and after grabbing it, it pulled it up to have a look. On the front of the book was a picture of a gun, the same gun that now sat in front of him. He opened the booklet.

"Welcome to the operational manual for the AC-12 Automatic Shotgun..." Martin quickly flicked through the booklet, scanning the picture instructions on how to load the gun, and how to keep the gun clean. He chucked the booklet onto the table, and rubbed his tired eyes with his hands. Martin hoped that his friends were alright. He had been the last one out, and Martin could remember the terrified look on Steven's face, or the panicked look on Penny's, as she ran for the exit. He hoped to god that they were alright. Martin slowly reached forward for the shotgun, and a box of shells. He had no intention of using it, but he knew that he had to be prepared. With his left hand, he opened up the curtain covering the window slightly, and peered out. It was still and silent. As he turned back to load the gun, Martin told himself that he would not play this game, no matter what. He didn't care what had happened in previous games, he knew he wasn't a killer.

Boy#7 Nigel Fullwell was running for his life, his obese body straining every muscle to move faster. Behind him was a flurry of movement as Boy#3 James Bedford chased after him, sprinting as fast as he could through the trees. Behind James was Boy#9 Mike Nesson, who was also running at full speed, clutching a small log as a weapon? To the left of him was Boy#14 Ben Taylor, who clutched the Automatic Glock tightly in his hand as he tried to aim at Nigel through the trees. Behind them, leading up the rear of the group was Girl#13 Rachel Moore, and Boy#12 Peter Smith. They were both considerable less athletic than the rest of the group, and now lagged at the back. Peter clutched his side as a stitch ran right through it, but he knew he couldn't stop. They had bumped into Nigel by accident. After they had been attacked by the loonie in the prison outfit, they had fled into the woods. After they had been moving for about twenty minutes, they started to hear a rough wheezing ahead of them, and they soon came across Nigel, desperate to get his breath back. He saw them, and before they could surround or threaten him, he had taken off with surprising speed. Peter shook his head as he ran. Surely Nigel knew there was no point running? He was being chased by two of the most athletic people in the year. There was simply no way he could outrun them.

Ahead of Peter, Nigel was terrified. He could hear them behind him, branches snapping and footsteps, and the swish of nylon against nylon. His lungs were on fire and his heart was in overdrive but he could hear them gaining on him. Nigel dare not look back. Jumping over exposed roots and avoiding low branches, he had to keep his eyes on what was in front of him. Then he heard a loud BANG and a tree no more that a metre away from him splintered and cracked. He heard a muttered "Fuck" from behind. Nigel pushed with all his night, his muscles burning and his body gasping for air as he lurched forward. He was so engrossed in watching what was directly in front of him; he didn't notice the steep hill, only a matter of metres ahead of him. As he started to go down the hill, his foot slipped on a bit of loose soil. Sliding backwards, Nigel flailed his arms as he went down. The impact knocked the wind out of his lungs, and after rolling over on his side a few times, came to a stop as his back smashed against a tree. Groaning with what little breath he had in his lungs, Nigel looked up at the top of the hill. The six of them standing there, looking at him. One of them moved forward, his hand lifting up. Nigel saw the gun in their hand, and finally the dim light from the moon shone on Ben Taylor's face. Nigel felt his bladder empty itself. Ben's face screwed up in disgust.

"Little fuckin fatty has pissed his panties. You scared fatman?" Ben smiled for a moment. "You fuckin should be." Nigel struggled to speak, the words felt heavy, sluggish in his throat.

"P-p-p-please.....please don't" Ben leaned back and looked at the others.

"Oh, looks like fatty here doesn't understand what's going on." Ben turned to face Nigel. Then aimed the gun at Nigel's head. Nigel began to whimper, and before he could start to cry or plea for mercy. BANG. Nigel juddered slightly as the glock barked, and then was still. Ben stood there for a moment, then after picking up Nigel's pack, headed back up the hill to join the rest of his group. They needed to keep moving if they wanted to reach the village by morning.

====Boy#7 Nigel Fullwell Dead. 35 Students Remaining ============

===First Hour 35 Contestants Remaining ================


End file.
